


Obstacles

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Kylux - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux continues to hide his feelings for kylo ren, but that all changes when he catches the knight with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Ties

Kylo Ren had just got addressing his knights, giving them the assignment of searching for Rey. He wanted her, and he wanted his grandfather’s lightsaber. Nearly more than he desired anything else.

“You’re dismissed.” He murmured, turning away as the men went to leave. He paused a moment before looking back towards them.

“Omi.” He said.

The sniper stopped in his tracks, eyes flickering as he turned to face him, “My Lord?” He asked.

The dark jedi watched him, wetting his full lips, “Come with me.” He said, starting off.

Omi Ren followed him without hesitation, glancing at the scenery of the ship as they walked by. 

They arrived in the master’s quarters and he stood, waiting for instruction.

“Remove your helmet.” Kylo Ren told him.

The knight reached up and did so, opening the mask and pulling it from his face, dark curly locks falling in front of his bearded face.

Kylo Ren paced a bit, facing away from him as he spoke, “I have been thinking about our time in the temple. Specifically, the night you saw fit to help me with my…affliction.” He said, turning to the man again. “Do you remember?”

“How could I forget, my lord.” He answered, biting his lip, “Are you in need of me again?” He wondered.

He hummed before taking off his mask as well, “I am always in need of you.” He replied.

Meanwhile, General Hux just happened to glance at a camera feed as he was working, seeing the two knights in ren’s private quarters. Hux’s anxiety welled up again, his eyes narrowing as Ren waved a hand and the feed was cut off.

He gasped softly, blinking and getting lost in his thoughts for a moment. He then shook his head and stomped off, deciding to allow himself to be consumed in work rather than deal with he and ren’s complicated situation once more.

Much to Omi Ren’s delight, his master allowed him to have his way with him, the experience almost as good as he had remembered. He and the master had been together many times, but the instances were few and far between. He often thought of the master but tried to keep focus. He was his lord, after all.

Kylo Ren groaned, sighing as the man rolled off him. He shifted onto his side and ran his fingers through his charge’s curly hair.

“You never do disappoint.” He mused, snickering lightly.

Omi Ren smiled faintly, “Gratitude, master.” He replied.

The dark jedi sighed and rose from the bed to dress, his knight following his lead. They were halfway dressed when the door to Ren’s quarter’s slid open, the master’s dark eyes widening as he heard the general speaking.

Hux stepped in and saw the two of them standing there and froze. He was starting to feel grateful that he had the foresight to put on his coat about now.

Kylo Ren bit his lip awkwardly while Omi ren turned from his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. 

The general huffed, lost for words, staring daggers at the larger man.

“That will be all.” Ren told his knight quietly.

“Yes, Master.” He murmured, picking up his helm and catching eyes with the smaller man again, “General.” He said respectfully before making an exit.

Hux’s gaze followed the man, staying there until the door closed. He really didn’t want to, but he looked at kylo ren again, scowling.

“Surely you are joking, Ren.” He said finally.

Kylo ren let out a deep sigh, “It is as you said, general. We do not have any ties.” He replied. That past statement had hurt him more then he was leading on.

Hux scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked away again.

The knight sighed, unable to keep how much that fact actually hurt him in any longer, “I did not break any rules, general.” He pointed out.

“Save those of common decency, Ren.” Hux snapped at him, facing the knight again, as hard as that was. He just wanted to stab his vibroknife through the man’s perfect face.

Kylo Ren gasped softly, “Hux…”

“Do not call me that.” He warned, blue eyes staring right through the larger man.

The dark jedi swallowed hard, “Forgive me, general. I had no inkling that you ever would have cared.” He said.

Hux huffed and sneered at him, “I do NOT care, ren.” He hissed, turning to leave.

The larger man’s mouth hung open, tears already forming in his eyes. “If you wish for me to be yours alone, general, you need only say it and I will be.” He said, panting softly as his heart raced against his chest.

The ginger haired man stopped, looking over his shoulder at ren. Rather than reply however, he simply exited the room.

Kylo Ren gasped sharply. That stupid, stubborn man. He yelled in frustration and kicked him helmet, sinking to his knees and sobbing softly.


	2. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and general hux continue to have issues after the dark jedi slept with one of his knights.

The general sat at his desk, trying to get the image of Kylo Ren and one of his knights out of his head. This was stupid. He was not a jealous person, nor was he ready to admit let alone his feelings for the dark jedi. He was reckless, dramatic and insufferable. A complete lunatic. Why waste energy on him?

He sighed, drinking out of a glass on his desk. He tried not to drink, but when under such stress, he couldn’t help but break out the brandy. His cigarette burned in his other hand, trying to focus on his data pad but he just kept reading the same sentence over and over not really retaining anything.

His blue eyes blinked when he heard his door slide open, lifting his head to scold whoever dared to enter his private quarters without permission then stopped, realizing only one person would do so. Once the knight appeared, he scowled, hardly letting the man speak before throwing his glass at him.

Kylo Ren flinched slightly as it shattered on the wall next to him. “General, please. Just allow me to speak.” He said, stepping in and sliding the door closed. 

Hux frowned at him, huffing in anger, “You’ve got two seconds.” He hissed, putting out his cigarette.

The knight swallowed, “I never would have slept with omi if I had any inkling that you would have cared.” He said.

Hux sneered at him, “Really? Because it seems just like you to sleep with whoever will have you.” He murmured.

Ren sighed softly, “Perhaps before, but that was when you really did not even care for me.” He said.

Hux picked up the empty bottle next to him and flipped it in his hand before throwing it at Kylo Ren. He dodged, gasping as he shielded himself from the glass.

“I do NOT CARE, Ren.” The smaller man insisted, “Let us get that straight right now.”

Kylo Ren panted, the man’s words already hitting him deep, “Then why are you so mad at me if you do not CARE?” He asked.

“Because you are making me.” Hux hissed, “Do you have any idea how much easier it was to simply hate you?” He asked, scoffing as he rose from his desk, “I have no time for your issues, Ren. Just get out of my sight.” He muttered, turning away.

The knight’s mouth hung open, “And they wish to only speak of my cruelty.” He commented, “Truly it is nothing compared to yours.”

The redhead glared at him. Of course it would never be that easy to get rid of him. “What do you want from me, ren?” He asked, beginning to feel uncharastically angry. The man just brought it out in him. 

Kylo Ren just stared at him, and that only agitated Hux further.

“Do you expect me to be your boyfriend? Is that it?” The general asked. “Do you want me to be your kriffing boyfriend?” He demanded.

That was clearly what the knight wanted, but he didn’t know how to go about it. He stood there, wetting his lips and really feeling lost for words.

The smaller man scoffed, “You certainly have a funny way of expressing it.” He said, taking his greatcoat and draping it over his shoulders, “I have no time for this nerfshit, ren, and you are well aware of it.” He scolded, eyes narrowing again. 

“I cannot help how I feel, general.” The knight said finally, “Surely you are aware of that.”

“Well, perhaps you should try.” Hux replied, stepping forward and within inches of the knight, looking up at him fearlessly as he had always did, “Because I am done playing your games.”

The knight swallowed again, “It is not my intent to hurt you.” He said quietly.

“Good, because you have not.” The smaller man insisted, “Now get out, I have work to do.” He murmured, moving away from him again.

Kylo Ren scoffed softly, turning to leave as he knew that the general was just going to continue to keep being stubborn. He opened the door and paused, looking back, “And in response general, that is what I want.” He said before simply exiting the man’s quarters.


	3. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Quinn's fight comes to a head. Originally a 2 part drabble that I have decided to link together.

Everything between Kylo Ren and general hux had been shaky at best ever sense Hux had caught ren sleeping with one of his knights. No matter how hard the dark jedi tried to make up with him, he kept resisting. Not knowing what else to do, Kylo ren had finally told hux that he loved him in an attempt to end all of this once and for all, but all it did was make things for worse. Now the general was quite scared and beside himself. He had quickly grabbed his coat and was on his way out, just needing to be away from the feelings that he was not ready to face. Kylo Ren was in a panic, worried to death that Hux will just become nothing more than another person to abandon him.

“You are being a fool!” The knight shouted as the general was walking away from him.

The ginger haired man spun on his heel, “And you are too familiar.” Hux hissed.

Kylo ren frowned, just staring at the man for a moment, “What are you saying?”

“I am saying that you are merely the best of a bad situation, Ren. Nothing more.” The general replied.

The knight was crushed, “You are heartless.”

Hux snorted, “That is rich coming from you, Ren.” He replied. “You are the most sadistic headcase I have ever met.”

“I still have a heart, general.” Kylo Ren deadpanned.

Hux scoffed and stomped away.

Kylo Ren seethed for a moment before his face twisted in anger and he followed after him, “Don’t you walk away from me!” He shouted, grabbing the man’s waist as he tried to run from him.

The general struggled hard in his grip. He would rather destroy this relationship then face his feelings, and the knight knew it. He wasn’t going to allow him to do it.

“Unhand me, ren!” He commanded, but his lover was not letting go. Kylo Ren grunted and fought against him until the man took the vibroknife from his boot and held it to the knight’s throat.

“Let me go, Ren. This instant.” He said, looking right into the knight’s eyes.  
Kylo Ren panted and his lower lip quivered, staring back into the man’s eyes with tears in his own before doing so and stepping back. 

The general panted too, eyes still locked with the dark jedi’s for the time being. 

Rage washed over the dark haired man’s face, and he threw himself away from hux, activating his saber and destroying literally everything else in the room, yelling so loudly that it could be heard across the ship.

Hux was startled, watching the man with regret in his eyes. But he couldn’t do this. It made him weak. Besides, he couldn’t love someone like kylo ren. Stars above, look at him. The man was a lunatic. Still his knees weakened, watching the man being in so much pain. Pain that he had caused. He gasped softly and dropped his vibroknife, guilt pooling deeply in his gut.

Kylo Ren finally sobbed and fell to the floor, his saber deactivating and just resting in his hand. He was sobbing rather hard, unable to take the rejection that he had felt from everyone he had ever loved. 

The general stepped closer to him, kicking aside some debris under his boot. He went to kneel down and say something but Ren activated his blade again and held it within an inch of the man’s face.

Hux gasped softly, but just looked into Kylo Ren’s deep eyes, a way of apology perhaps.

The knight shuddered, gasping as his hand shook. After a moment he turned his saber off and whimpered, throwing it away from himself. 

The knight stood, looking back at hux with a tear soaked face. The general disgusted him right now. How he could say those horrible things when they were the opposite way of how he really felt was beyond him. Suddenly, he seemed to realized that the man in front of him was just afraid of the same thing he was. The concept of love was foreign to the both of them. Still he didn’t know how they got here and he just wanted it to end.

Hux seemed to feel the same, sighing softly as they realization came to him as well. It felt like ren was in his head, and he might have been, and somehow, he couldn’t keep his composure after that.

Kylo Ren sighed as they both bolted for each other, kissing passionately. It made no sense, but neither one of them seemed to care. They just needed to make this right. And urgently.

The couple continued to share a heated kiss, assumingly finished with their argument. The knight sighed and pulled at Hux’s uniform, only to have his hand slapped and his lover do it himself. He wasn’t going to have Ren ripping his clothes again. The dark jedi pulled off his scarf and kissed Hux again once the man had taken off his uniform shirt, sighing and resting their foreheads temporarily.

“You do not need to say anything, general.” Ren murmured, “I can hear.” He sighed, settling for that because he knew that Hux would never admit his feelings, no matter how much he wanted him to.

Hux’s eyes narrowed, however, “Blast it all, Ren.” He said, tones darkening again, “That mind reading game is getting quite old.”

Kylo Ren scowled, “I would not have to read your mind if you would just SPEAK to me.” He replied.

The general scoffed, ‘Not everything going on in my head is your business.“

"Even when it’s about me?” 

“Who says I am even thinking of you?”

Kylo Ren sighed heavily, “Must you be so prideful?” He asked.

“WHAT do you want from me, Ren?” Hux asked, finally beginning to lose his cool.

“You are well aware of what I want.” The knight replied.

“Well, you can forget it, because I am NOT saying it!” Hux snapped.

“Why? What possible harm could come from it?” Kylo Ren insisted.

“I think you are well aware.” Hux replied.

Kylo Ren’s face twisted in anger and he growled, force pushing debris at the general. 

The man ducked and seethed at him in return.

“You are IMPOSSIBLE!” Ren screamed.

“And you ren, are nothing more then a SOCIOPATHIC NERVE BURNER!” He shot back, throwing an object in ren’s direction which he didn’t even bother to dodge.

He scoffed, “Is that truly what you think of me?” Ren asked

Hux sneered at him in response.

The knight sighed, “So what you said to me after you rescued me was true.” He mused. “You truly are heartless.”

It took a lot to get Hux this jumped up, and he really couldn’t hold it in any longer. His anxiety wasn’t helping either. “You DESTROYED my base, Ren!” He yelled. “Do not think for one minute that at point I actually cared about weather you LIVED or DIED!” He screamed, “I am finished with you!” He murmured, stomping away again, but Ren wasn’t letting him get away that easily. He followed after him.

“Hux! Come back here!” Ren shouted, earning an angry growl from his ginger haired lover as the man turned around.

“Do NOT call me that!” He snapped, flipping his vibroknife in his hand and throwing it in the larger man’s direction. The weapon landed perfectly embedded in the wall next to him. 

The knight panted, looking from the knife back to Hux, “You are joking.” 

“I am not.” Hux replied. “I am beyond sick of you and YOUR problems.” He shouted.

“These problems could be easily avoided if you would just admit your feelings!” Kylo Ren shouted back.

“WHAT FEELINGS?!” Hux exclaimed. “I have no feelings, ren. Not for you or anyone or anything else!”

“Nerfshit!” The knight spat, turning away from the general, resorting to breaking things around him as opposed to hurting his lover.

“Stop destroying my ship, ren!” Hux barked.

Kylo Ren then spun back around, “NO!” He shouted in return, panting as his fists shook beside him.

The general scoffed, breathing raggedly, “You are such a CHILD!” He screamed.

The dark jedi growled and got up in his face, “And what does that make YOU, general?” He fired back. 

“Do not even THINK about it, Ren.” He warned, locking eyes with the larger man. 

Kylo Ren scoffed, staring back at the smaller man before suddenly pulling him closer and kissing him.

Hux squirmed, pushing him away, “Get away from me, you beast!” He shouted, but his lover just kissed him again. He fought and fought until he finally gave up, pushing the dark jedi into the ground, “You are insufferable.” He scolded, tugging at the man’s many layers of clothing.

Kylo Ren huffed with excitement, taking off his belt and scarf as Hux literally ripped his robe open.

“Blast your clothing, ren.” He hissed, grabbing ren by the collar, aggressively kissing the knight once more. It was a sickness. His attraction and affection to this man. One that he was not going to admit, even if they were to truly make up this time.


End file.
